For Nos and Love
by aspeanut
Summary: Deals with the gang after Brian gave Dom the keys. And who is the girl that has leon settleing down? Why is Dom thinking of Brian like that? And was that Mia going into Vinces bedroom at 2am? Dom/Brian, Vince/Mia, Leon/Oc other pairings may happen.


For Blood and Nos

They woke up to pounding at the front door. Dom ran down the stairs in his boxers while putting on a tank. The only thing Dom was sure of is that whoever was on the other side of the  
door was going to pay for waking him up at 5 in the morning. As he reached the door he could tell by looking through the glass palm tree on the door that whoever was on the other side was short. He opened the door and their stood a girl about 5'5'' with bleach blond hair that was dark at the roots. She had sun kissed tan skin that told Dom she was in the sun a lot but, it was slightly faded looking like she may not have seen the sun in a few months but her skin was so dark before that it just stayed tan.

When she raised her eyes to meet his he saw the most beautiful blue eyes that looked just like how he remembers Brian's looking. The only difference between the young girl's eyes and the eyes Dom remembers Brian having is the girls eyes were sad and almost like her soul was broken.  
"Can I help you" Dom stated as he raised an eyebrow at the stampede coming down the stairs from Vince and Leon. The girl raised her own eyebrow like Letty use to do "You Dom?". Dom gave a slight snort "Yea but who are you"  
The girl just nodded and pushed past him into the house. Dom was about to grab the girl but she rounded the corner and ran into Leon.

She cried out in pain and Leon grabbed her before she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and through the tear rolling down her face she whispered "Leon" and she just curled into him crying and holding on to his jersey for dear life. Leon held the girl as if he knew her his whole life and looked over her head at Dom and shook his head and shrugged to sign he didn't know who she was. Leon picked up the crying girl and sat her down on the couch in the family room. The girl just kept crying the guys didn't know whether out of sadness or pain. Mia came down the stair most likely hearing that whoever was at the door was not leaving.

The girl in Leon's arms looked up at Mia and flinched, Mia turned and looked at Dom for an answer and he just raised an eyebrow.

They all sat there for a few seconds before they heard and quiet voice say

"I'm sorry that I broke down "The girl looked up at Leon then Dom "My name is Angel O' Conner". She went to move off of Leon's lap but Leon just tightened his hold so she relaxed back into his arms. Mia was the first to speak "So what's your relation to Brian"? Angle smiled a little "I'm his little sister. We also have a younger brother named Chad". "I'm sorry for my reaction to Mia when she came in. I guess it's a side effect from being in jail for the last six months".  
Dom took a few steps forward before he spoke to see what Angels reaction will be "You're here because Brian's in trouble and you need help getting him out"

Angel looked up at Dom with the same puppy dog face that Brian can get and Dom knew he was going to give in to get his Brian back. Angel lowered her gaze before she spoke "Yea, he is in major trouble. After he gave you the keys to his car he ran. The cops finally caught him in Miami. He did a job for them with the help of Rome and me. But, the cops lied saying we could clear all you're records without doing time. I got 6 months in San Quentin serving Letty's time, Rome did 6 months in Chino for Vince's time, and Brian is serving part of Dom's time a year at Lompoc. I broke my parole to come here so now I'm a wanted fugitive and I cannot get back in the states but, as of right now you guys don't have records so you can break Brian out before he gets killed" at the thought of her brother dying Angel broke down again.

Mia saw the look of panic cross Dom's face at the thought of losing another person he loved. She knew Jesse dying hurt him because he felt the need to protect the kid. Then when Letty left after getting to Mexico saying she was done with the lies and games. That she knew she didn't hold his heart anymore that the minute Brian saved Dom from the cops after the race and Dom brought him back to the fort that he held it. Then she drove off to a life were she could find someone who would fully love her back. The whole time Mia sat there thinking of the past no one spoke and it seemed like no one would so she spoke up "What do you mean by Brian getting killed".

Angel sobbed a few more times "Jail isn't a good place for a cop/ex-cop whatever. Normally if you're a criminal sometimes you can gain respect from the guards but, like in Brian's case the guards see him as a dirty cops. So he has to deal with the cops beating on him and the inmates trying to get a piece of a cop".

Vice broke the silence that extended after Angel made the realize how much trouble Brian could really be in "So do you have a plan on getting the buster out of jail" They heard a small giggle come from Angel "No but, once I got here I'm suppose to give you Rome's number because he has a plan".

Angel shifted a little to get her cell out of her pocket she winced a little but, she had the phone in her hand reading Rome's number to Dom, the only one who noticed the wince was Leon and he valued to take care of the beautiful angel that came into his life and has turned everything upside down.


End file.
